Cosmetics, also known as makeup or make-up (hereinafter makeup) are substances used to enhance the appearance of the human body. There are countless forms of makeup. Makeup is generally formed of generally mixtures of pigments and fragrances, some being derived from natural sources (such as coconut oil) and many being synthetics. Common types of makeup include primer, lipstick, lip gloss, lip liner, concealer, foundation, face powder, rouge, blush, mascara, eyeliner, nail polish, and the like, just to name a few.
Each of the various types of makeup come in countless shades, textures, colors, consistencies, etc. Conventionally, different colors of makeup are paired with one another. As an example, one color of lipstick is often paired with one color of lip liner. Or, as another example, one color of lipstick is often paired with one color of eyeliner. To complicate matters, fashionable trends are constantly changing which causes these parings to constantly change.
Keeping makeup pairings together can be a challenge. This is especially true in light of the fact that many makeup users own a great number of lipsticks, eyeliners, lip liners, and the like.
As one example of the deficiencies in the current state of the art, makeup is often stored in disarray in makeup bags or makeup cases where a plurality of similar colors and styles of the same type of makeup are simply dumped in together in general disarray. The result is that a single makeup bag may include several lipsticks and several lip liners and several eyeliners that all look quite similar to one another. This can cause the user to conduct a substantial search to re-pair the right lipstick with the right lip liner. This can also cause delays in the makeup application process as well as lead to frustration. This also opens the door to accidently pairing the wrong two makeups with one another, which can require removal and reapplication of makeup, which leads to further delay and frustration.
As another example of the deficiencies of the current state of the art, users often place paired lipstick and lip liner in a purse along with countless other objects. While the lipstick and the lip liner are often placed in the purse at the same time, in the process of carrying the purse the lipstick and lip liner tend to get separated from one another and get lost among the other contents of the purse. When it comes time to apply or reapply makeup, the user must search for both makeups (e.g. the lipstick and the lip liner) which can cause delays in the makeup application process as well as lead to frustration.
Many attempts have been made to solve these problems, examples include:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,700 to Burroughs entitled Cosmetic Holder Apparatus issued on Mar. 7, 2006;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,848 to Conley, Jr. entitled Lipstick Holder System issued Feb. 10, 1998;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,222 to E. W. Quinn entitled Lipstick Attachment issued Nov. 6, 1962;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,949 to Albert et al. entitled Cosmetic Storage and Application Device issued Apr. 17, 2012;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,435 to Gindi entitled Cosmetics Apparatus issued Jul. 8, 2003;    United States Patent Application No. 2004/0086317 to Hanna entitled Holder for Releasably Holding Conventional Cosmetic Tools published May 6, 2004;    U.S. Pat. No. D370,088 to Burns entitled Combination lipstick and lip liner dispenser issued May 21, 1996;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,468 to Blake III entitled Tube for Lipstick and the Like issued Nov. 9, 1999;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,179 to Bengis entitled Cosmetics Container with Interchangeable Attachments issued Sep. 17, 2002;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,300 to French et al. entitled Case for an Applicator Element issued Oct. 18, 1988;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,014 to Houston entitled Lipstick Applicator Brush Attachment System issued Jul. 17, 2012;    United States Patent Application No. 2004/0187885 to Strong et al. entitled Application Devices and Brushes for use Therewith Published Sep. 30, 2004;    United States Patent Application No. 2014/0341631 to Cakridas et al. entitled Multipurpose Cosmetic Carrying System published Nov. 20, 2014;    United States Patent Application No. 20050150513 to Taylor entitled Cosmetic Mirror Detachably Affixed to Lipstick Carrier published Jul. 14, 2005;
Despite these many attempts, currently, there is no convenient and elegant systems, manners or methods for keeping paired makeups together.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, claims and drawings, there is a need in the art for an improved makeup case.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that improves upon the present state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that is elegant.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps to keep two paired makeups together.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps save a user time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps prevent user frustration.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps prevent errant re-pairing of makeup.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps to prevent reapplying makeup because the wrong makeup was applied.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps to prevent losing makeup.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that is safe to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that has a simple design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that can be used with any form of makeup.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that helps to identify what lipstick goes with what lip liner or eyeliner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that allows two makeups to be quickly joined.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that allows two makeups to be quickly separated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that has a robust design.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that is durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that has an intuitive design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that allows joinder of a lip liner or eye liner pencil with a lipstick without having to remove the cover from the lipstick.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that that allows removal of a lip liner or eye liner pencil from a lipstick without having to remove the cover from the lipstick.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that allows combination of a pencil of any length with a lipstick.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that can be easily used by persons with limited dexterity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that firmly and securely holds a pencil with a lipstick while not being so tight of a hold that the pencil is difficult to separate from the lipstick. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved makeup case and method of use that will save consumers time during the makeup shopping process because it allows pairing of complimenting colors either directly from the manufacturer or at the store.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.